


Perfect

by Spideyfan62



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Peter Parker Running Late, Post Spider-Man PS4, Supportive Mary Jane Watson, Which is Right On Time For Him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyfan62/pseuds/Spideyfan62
Summary: Peter Parker was running late...again.Surely, after eight years of being Spider-Man, he would've figured out how to avoid such a thing most days. Surely he would know his way around the city so well, would know every short cut, would know any kind of cheat that could get him to his destination on time, now matter what. He HAD memorized all that stuff, and it still didn't help. His pesky sense of responsibility just wouldn't let it.Worst of all, he was late for the one person he wanted to late for least of all: Mary Jane Watson.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, just a little drabble of Peter being late to everything in life and how Mary Jane is the best thing that ever happened to him.

Peter Parker was running late...again. 

Surely, after eight years of being Spider-Man, he would've figured out how to avoid such a thing most days. Surely he would know his way around the city so well, would know every short cut, would know any kind of cheat that could get him to his destination on time, now matter what. He HAD memorized all that stuff, and it still didn't help. His pesky sense of responsibility just wouldn't let it. 

Worst of all, he was late for the one person he wanted to late for least of all: Mary Jane Watson. Today was her birthday, and he had told himself that NOTHING was going to stop him from showing up to her place on time. Then a robbery in the Financial District happened. Not long after, Shocker was back at it, tearing up a bank (seriously, why couldn't he just try day trading?) in the midst of one of his get rich quick schemes. Once that was taken care of, Peter picked up word of a couple of assaults on the police scanner, so he quickly took care of those, and on and on it went all day. It was like every person who felt like pulling any remote crime possible new he had somewhere to be today and had not intention of cutting him a break. 

It was at this point, as Peter was flying towards M.J.'s apartment as fast as his webs could carry him, that he wished for the first time that he was less strict in his training of Miles; if he wasn't, perhaps he would be out here to help handle some of this nonsense. He had to admit, the boy was progressing very well in learning his abilities and how to handle them, but that didn't mean Peter was going to start turning him loose on the streets just yet. There was a small part of him that was still wrestling with the question of if it was even right to throw Miles out there in the first place. Sure, he had started when he was the boy's age, but nobody else was out there with his powers to do the job. However, he saw a similar sense of responsibility in Miles that was all too familiar to Peter. Whether he was trained or not, the young man was going to do what he could to protect this city. The least Peter could do was teach him a few things he wish someone had been there to show him all those years ago. 

As Peter neared M.J.'s apartment, he was becoming very nervous. He was coming to her apartment to visit her, on her birthday, with nothing except a card and gift that were both handmade. May's inheritance, while not much, had been getting him by as he continued the hunt for a new job, which was something else his spandex clad activities were making difficult. He started shopping for something for her a month ago, but could not find anything that fit his budget. Mary Jane was not one for exquisite things either, which was even more telling about how bad his budget was. 

Deep down, he knew his nerves about her potential reactions to his late arrival and sorry excuses for gifts were meritless. Ever since she had found out about his alter ego, M.J. had been nothing but understanding and supportive, and that hadn't changed when they started dating, both the first and second times. It was one of the many reasons he loved her, but he still had this terrible thought lurking in the back of his mind that one day she was going to wake up and realize she could do better. He worried that one too many times would finally open her eyes to the situation she had allowed herself to be in and she would look for the first excuse out. He felt ridiculous for feeling so insecure, largely because, again, he knew those thoughts had no basis in real life. 

Her apartment building finally came into view. Peter arced his web to dip towards the right floor, landing smoothly right next to the window that peaked into the living room. She always kept it unlocked in case he needed to let himself in if he was coming injured and needed medical attention. Plus, it wasn't like many people were going to break in through her window. Opening it up, he let himself in, closing the window back and pulling his mask off. 

"Hey!" M.J. said as she came out from the kitchen. She through her arms around him and planted a quick but firm kiss on him. 

"Sorry I'm late," Peter said, his whole face squinting in embarrassment at being late for the millionth time. 

"Well, it's probably at least partially my bad anyway for the letting work get ahead of me so bad today," M.J. replied, her arms still over his shoulders. "Robbie really wanted a couple of articles finished by the end of the day." Her eyes then shifted to the gift and card he had crouched under his right arm. She looked at him with a "you shouldn't have" look before removing her arms from his shoulders and taking them from him. First, she unfolded his gift, which was a collage of every title from every major article she had written since she had been at the Bugle. 

"You...you kept all these?" she asked him, her eyes wide in surprise. 

Peter nodded. "I've had a subscription for a hard copy of the Bugle even since we broke up," he admitted. "Something about them...I don't know. It just made them feel more real. It also made it seem like a part of you was always with me. I guess this is my sad attempt at giving that feeling back to you." 

M.J. gave him a playful tap on his shoulder. "It's not sad, Tiger," she said, a pleasant looking smile spread across her cheeks. "It's actually really sweet. Thank you." She sat the collage down and took the card from him. She opened it up, her eyes moving rapidly as she seemed to be speeding through the note he had written in it: 

"M.J,

Before you were the love of my life, you were my best friend. From the first moment I knew you, you supported and stood by me, even before that trip to Oscorp sophomore year that changed both of our lives forever. Even though words are not enough to express how grateful I am, I will still say two words that I'm told convey that at least a little: thank you, Mary Jane Watson. For everything. 

Happy birthday

Peter." 

M.J. looked up at Peter and gave him a warm smile that reassured him that she was very much not going to break up with him for being late, despite his brain's worst imaginings. 

"You know, it's not too late to consider going into writing poetry as a career," she teased. 

"True, but then I'd have to learn how to make things rhyme," Peter responded. M.J. set the card down on the small table in the center of her living room with the collage. 

"So, birthday girl, what do you want to do?" Peter asked. 

"Well, on the off chance that someone comes knocking on my door, I'd like them not to see New York's favorite superhero standing in my living room," she teased. "I washed the clothes you left behind last time you had to take off in a hurry out my window." She promptly grabbed a folded button up, pair of jeans and socks and handed them to him. Peter excused himself to her bathroom. Having become a master of the quick change, he was back out in less than 30 seconds. 

"I'm guessing food is next?" Peter said, given the smell that was now emanating throughout the apartment. 

"Not quite; still needs a little time," M.J. answered. She walked out from behind the stove and back into the living room. As she approached him, Peter realized she now had earbuds in. She walked up to him and took his hand. Peter lead her into a quick twirl, before they closed the distance to each other, their foreheads leaning against each other as they settled into a steady, gentle sway. As they moved slowly and gracefully, his hands clinging to her waist and her's on his arms, M.J. inserted one of the ear phones into his to reveal that Ed Sheeran's "Perfect" was playing. Peter closed his eyes, letting the lyrics begin to guide his motions. 

"Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know." 

Peter couldn't help but think of how accurate a description of M.J. that was. She was strong, but equally graceful. She was determined and patient. In short, in his eyes at least, she was exactly what the title of the song indicated. 

Perfect. 

"M.J?" he said, removing his forehead from her's so he could look into her green eyes. She gazed up into his as well, a peaceful look coming over her face. 

"Happy birthday," Peter said, smiling. 

M.J. leaned forward, and Peter met her as they shared an easy but lingering kiss. Only when they separated again did M.J. respond. 

"It is now that you're hear, Tiger."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! 
> 
> My prayers go out for you all; stay safe and healthy during this crazy time! 
> 
> "Going a little farther, He fell to the ground and prayed that if possible the hour might pass from Him." Mark 14:35-36


End file.
